A Talk with Lucia Schwarzer
by jamesb497
Summary: While waiting for Valimar to recover his mana Alisa has a talk with Rean's mother. Day 18 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

While waiting for Valimar to recover his mana Alisa has a talk with Rean's mother.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive Spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

12/8

Today was a rest day for the members of Class VII. While they were waiting for Valimar to recover enough mana to reopen the Spirit Path to find the rest of their class. Right now everyone was doing their own thing. Alisa had just finished spending time talking with Rean in the foot bath made her way back to the Schwarzer house.

When she walked into the house she saw Rean's mom Lucia sitting in the living room and having a cup of tea.

"Good afternoon Miss Schwarzer." she said walking into the room.

"Good afternoon Alisa and please call me Lucia. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh sure." Alisa sat down and Lucia poured and handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." she said taking the cup of tea.

"Don't mention it. So Alisa tell me about yourself."

"Not that I mind, but why?"

"Well I would like to know a bit more about the girl my son has taken an interest in."

Alisa nearly dropped her cup and said. "W-What?"

"Well you see in all of his letters he's mentioned you and has talked about you more than his other classmates."

"O-Oh has he?" She asked. Her face heating up.

"Indeed and Elise told me about your dance at the festival."

Alisa then remembered about Rean and her dancing. Their talk afterwards and him holding her hand.

Alisa felt her face heat up. This did not not go unnoticed be Lucia who let out a chuckle.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Oh yes when we found him and all sat down for a talk you should have seen him."

* * *

Flashback

"How about my classmates. Do you know if Alisa and the others are alright?" Rean asked.

"No one knows like I said there rumors after all." Toval said. "Still, your classmates and Sara have more than gotten their feet wet at this point. I can't see them being taken down easily. The odds sound pretty good if you ask me. What say you?"

"Ha… What else can I say?"

After a bit more discussion on the matter.

"Rean take this chance to stay home for a time and recover your strength." His father told him.

"Thanks dad I think I will."

"Now why don't we have some breakfast and Rean you can tell us more about this Alisa girl." His mom said.

Rean's face then turned crimson red.

* * *

Flashback End

"I've never seen my son's face so red before." Lucia said.

'Rean was that worried about me?' she thought to herself.

"Hehe. So I'm guessing by the look on your face I'm going to say that you like him. Am I correct?"

Alisa then felt her face turn in to a tomato. "Yes." she admitted "I-I like him."

"I see. So tell me, what do you like about him the most?"

Rean's always so nice and caring. He's brave and strong. He never backs down from what he believes in, Whenever someone's in need he's always there ready to help, whether its a task or just advice he always gets the job done. Did he ever tell you about the day we first met?"

"He did, but he didn't go into details."

"We met outside on Trista station. We were both taking in the scenery and I bumped into him, he turned around and asked if I was alright and helped me up. Then later that day we fell down a trap door and he tried to catch me. But then…"

"You ended up in an unexpected position?"

"How? Rean didn't tell you about that did he?"

"No don't worry he didn't I promise. It was just a lucky guess."

"Oh okay. Anyway. After that I kept wondering why he would to that? So I watched him trying to get an understanding of him. And before I knew it, I found myself head over heels for him."

"My son has always liked helping people even if it gets him into trouble sometimes."

"You can say that again."

"So tell me when did you realize that you liked my son."

"It was on two separate occasions. The first one was after the had a talk in Nord. I told him about my family and then he said some comforting words to me that's when I realized that I had a crush on him and 3 months after that we had another big talk in Roer and that's when I realized that the crush I had grew and I realized that I-I loved him."

"Oh my."

"What about him do you think he feels the same."

"Well he has never said it out loud but I think he does. I've never seen my son talk about anyone like he has about you, but why don't you ask him?"

Just then Rean walked through the door.

"I'm back." he said as he took off his shoes.

As soon as she heard his voice Alisa's face went red.

"Oh perfect timing Rean can you come here." Lucia said.

Rean then walked into the room.

"Sure Mom what do you need? Oh Alisa your here to?"

"Hehe. Well Rean Alisa wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh about what?"

"I-I well you see..."

"I'll leave you to talk." Lucia said as she stood up and walked over to her son and whispered something in his ear and walked upstairs.

"So Alisa what did you want to talk about?"

Alisa's face had a blush that could clearly be seen, but she decided that she needed to do this.

"Rean I-I need to know how do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean Alisa?"

"Rean I want.. No I need to know i-if you like me as just a friend or if you like me as something more."

"Alisa… I-I do care about you as more than just a friend."

"R-Rean."

"Alisa after everything we've been through together I've seen you struggle and get knocked down. But no matter what you always got back up. Ever since our first field study I've wanted to get to know you more. And everything that I learned just made me want to know more. And before I knew it you stole my heart.

It was then that she jumped on him and kissed him. When Rean got over his shock wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Alisa then broke the kiss and said.

"Rean I love you too. I've been watching you for so long too. Ever since the first day we met I've wanted to know so much about you and before I knew it you stole my heart as well."

Rean then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Alisa warped her arms around him returning the hug.

"I love you Alisa."

'Snap.'

They both jumped apart and looked over to see Lucia was holding a camera.

"Mom!"

"Hehe sorry sweetie I just couldn't resist. I'll leave you two alone now." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, don't worry." Alisa than sat down on the couch and Rean joined her. Alisa then leaned her head on his shoulder and then Rean wrapped one of his arm around her.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Hey Alisa?"

"Yeah Rean?" and said opening her eyes.

"I love you." he said then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Rean." Alisa then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Alisa?" he asked. But the only response he got was her soft breathing.

'She's asleep. She looks so cute.' Rean then laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes as well. 'Think I'm going to follow her lead.' he thought as he drifted off as well.


End file.
